fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Lantern pretty cure!
Lantern pretty cure! '''Is sailorsonata's third pretty cure fan series. It is themes are the emotional spectrum, lantern corps and war of light. sailor sonata says your welcome to edit this if you spot minor mistakes. Any major problems tell her in the comments. plot Nine different people...some good...some bad...both fighting for what they think is right. It is up to four girls and their virtuous goddess to stop rage, fear and avarice from letting an awful God revive. Can they do it before it's too late? The characters '''The lanterns * Ringo Ushikawamaru/cure will "the green light is the Light of willpower! The guardian of courage and strength, cure will!" the first cure to be revealed she has a very strong will and almost no fears. Her main colour is green and sub colour is white. Brave and honourable, Ringo is the peacekeeper of the group. * mirrigan tsukuyomia/cure hope "the blue light is the light of hope! The guardian of dreams and enlightenment, cure hope!" the delicate second cure, mirrigan is most powerful when backing up cure will. Kind and hopeful, cure hope is the most merciful of the pretty cure. Her main colour is blue and sub colour is a pale cyan. * Imogen tierra/cure compassion "the indigo light is the light of compassion! Guardian of goodness and kindness, cure compassion!" the silent third cure of the team, who's main color is indigo and sub colour is purple, Imogen splits her speech between English and a language only her teammates understand. She usually carries a staff. * sapphire star/cure Love "the violet light is the light of love! Guardian of passion and joy, cure love!" The loving fourth cure, her main colour is violet and sub colour is pink. She believes love is blind and is a firm believer in justice. Kind and sweet but super serious when she has to be. * Betha/cure life "the White light is the light of life! deity of brightness and emotion, cure life!" the goddess that guides the other four cures, a goddess of life, she is happiest when life blossoms. Dante is her twin who she does not want to see be revived. Her colour theme is white and her sub colour is grey. * proselyte the squid-like mascot of the team, it is the embodiment of compassion and is closest to tierra. The deathless the enemy of the lanterns, they seek to revive their God, Dante and cause havoc in the town of illumia. (sailorsonata has her reasons for this - rage, avarice and fear are actually the brainwashed lovers/admirers of the specified lantern cures) * Dante "The blackest night falls from the skies, the darkness grows as all light dies, I crave your heart and your demise, by the black deity's hand - the dead shall rise!" betha's twin brother whom rage, avarice and fear are attempting to revive. later in the series, when he has revived, he finds himself hopelessly falling hard and fast for cure compassion AKA imogen tierra. * fear "in blackest day and brightest night beware your phobias made into light, let those who try to oppose what's right, burn like my powers - fear's might!" the first of dante's generals fear can scare anyone (except the cures) into submission. He secretly has a tiny crush on cure will/Ringo ushikawamaru. * avarice "this is my power and my light, I lay claim to all that falls within my sight, that is avarice's right!" the greedy thief and second general under dante's command/influence, he won't stop until he gets his way. Secretly, he wants his crush, mirrigan/hope to like him. * rage "with blood of crimson red, ripped from a corpse so freshly dead, only with my hellish hate, Rage will burn you all - it is your fate!" the always angry one and last of dante's generals his powers are fuelled by the blood of the innocents his yorukosuba have slain. He secretly wants to change that, hopefully with the help of his lover, sapphire star/cure love. * Yorukosuba The monster of the day - created by the emotion crystals of innocent people, which are retrieved in various ways. items * Power rings the cures' transformation item - a ring with a crystallised emotion in the center. To transform, they shout "precure! Emotional Light of change!" * light constructs the cures use there power rings to create these to attack, the deathless use powerful arcana to create these. Usually these are the colour of the emotion that the wielder is more attuned to. * crystallised emotions the emotions of innocents, in crystal form. Fear scares them out of others, avarice just steals them through powerful arcana, and rage usually beats them out of innocents. * power lantern this delivers a powerful upgrade later in the series.Category:Fan Series Category:User:sailorsonata